


Chapters

by lalarandoms



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cassidy is mentioned, F/F, I love them so much, Rolivia, benson/rollins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: When one story ends, another one begins. (‘Chasing Demons’ episode base)





	Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. I don't own the character or the show, and if I did, they would be canon already.

‘You were never going to bare your soul to me. Am I right?’ 

 

Olivia swallowed, hard.

 

She stood in front of her former lover whose blue eyes stared at her, pleadingly, craving a simple answer. A simple answer, to free him from his demons, whatever those may be.

 

The... _ incredibly _ loaded question took her back, and memories of their relationship flashed through her mind- the answer was simple, in her mind. 

 

‘Yes. You are.’ 

 

Olivia swears she could see hurt flash in his eyes but also...relief. Relief over the fact that he couldn’t hold onto some false hope anymore. She wanted to apologize, but something deep inside her very being told her  _ no _ .

 

They hugged, and it felt like the book was closing. The final page of their long running novel that had  _ finally _ come to a end, and truth be told, she felt  _ free _ . 

 

Brian motioned her to go ahead inside the restaurant, the air near arctic. And with a smile, she turned and walked up the steps of the restaurant. And then Brian called for her.

 

She turned, her dark eyes meeting with his, and was a bit- no a lot, actually- taken back by the soft smile on his face. A rarity. 

 

‘She cares about you, ya know.’ 

 

Olivia frowned slightly, confused. Unsure of what to say, she just gave a bit of a half-nod, but Brian didn’t seem put off by it. So she turned back to the door, and headed into the warmth of the dimly lit restaurant, heading towards the actual reason she was here.

 

She couldn’t help herself- she turned to the window, only to find the sidewalk empty.

 

Brian Cassidy had closed their final chapter.

 

-

 

Amanda unlatched the locks on her door much quicker than she would have liked to admit.

 

It was eleven o'clock at night when she’d received the text, making her readily abandon the idea of going to sleep. Forcing herself to slow down, she opened her door, and was met with a pair of brown eyes.  

 

‘‘Liv. Something happen?’ 

 

Olivia stood silent for a moment, taking in Amanda’s appearance- the blonde wore a red, Atlanta Hawks shirt that reached only to her mid-thigh, her blonde locks done up in a messy bun.

 

‘Brian told me-’ The words had barely left her throat. 

 

Amanda placed her hand over her heart, blue eyes softening in simultaneous apology and the slightest tinge of nervousness.

 

‘I’m sorr-’ Before she could finish her- needless- apology, Olivia had claimed her lips in a kiss, the older woman’s hands landing on her neck, tugging her closer.

 

Amanda leaned into the kiss readily, parting her lips to allow Olivia to deepen the kiss, her hands slipping through the brunette’s coat, running over her curves. 

 

And before she had at all gotten her fill, Olivia pulled away, backing herself into the hall.

 

Amanda leant against her door, unsure what exactly was going on, or what had gotten into Olivia. Even still, her legs threatened to give out after finally tasting the other woman’s lips. 

 

‘Thank you.’

 

It was all she said, and then, with a blink of an eye, Olivia had vanished into thin air without a single word, turning the page, and starting the next chapter, of their story.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment :D


End file.
